


Ten Kinky Drabbles

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Community: bsg_kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten 100-word drabbles written for BSG_Kink (LJ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Kinky Drabbles

**Lost & Found**

Kara's pretty sure there's something crawling up her leg, but she doesn't care. Lee's cock is thrusting hard, his mouth latched onto the back of her neck, hands bruising her breasts. The heat of the rainforest is oppressive, a thick, slippery layer of sweat between them.

She knew it would be like this when she finally found him, holed up in a tent deep inside the jungle. She's been with him only a few hours, but she thinks he's already different and not just from Zak's death. Here he's wild, unbridled, doesn't really give a shit about anything.

She understands.

 

 **Decisions Decisions** , (mild BDSM)

Kara chuckles, low and throaty, as she cracks the leather crop along the edge of the rack. Lee jumps. She laughs again.

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before. The problem pilot owning the CAG’s ass…if only the nuggets could see you now.”

She grins, drawing the crop along his thigh up to his balls. She’s tempted to crack him one, but she resists, enjoying the conflicting emotions on his face: worry, arousal, challenge. She can’t resist a little test, so she flicks his nipple. His cock twitches, he squirms. She raises an eyebrow and slides the crop lower.

 

 **New Pleasures** , (anal play, toys) DOUBLE DRABBLE

The vibrator is slick and wet as Lee slides it along Kara's folds, swirling it around her clit until she bucks against it. He dips it in, shallow, teasing until her hand reaches and pushes it deeper. She sighs, back flattening out on the bed, blond hair spilled onto the pillow as he works the vibrator inside her. Moaning, Kara pulls at her nipples, mouth parted as he watches her, dick hard in his hand.

Her eyes open wide when he slides the vibrator lower, teasing her tight hole, and then she smiles and shifts positions to let it sink gently inside. With a groan, she clutches at his hand, urging him faster, deeper, knees splayed wide against her chest. When he hovers over her, dick now sliding against her engorged flesh, all she can do is nod, mouth gone slack from pleasure. He sinks inside her wet heat and a guttural, utterly animal sound is torn from her throat.

She is impossibly tight, the vibrations in her ass making it impossible to wait. Matching the motions of his hand, he fraks her, his mind filled with her writhing, shuddering orgasm until he is lost in his own surging release.

  


 **Wide Open** , (mild bondage)

Lee does this to her because she hates it, knows she feels weak and vulnerable and exposed. He does it for exactly those reasons, forcing her to trust him when she claims she never will. After the first few times, she’s still avoiding him, talking shit, reporting only when he orders her to.

Soon, she stops fighting the ropes, glares at him instead. He’s not as afraid as before, finally feels some strength that he didn’t expect. There’s no victory when she arrives on her own, lies down and spreads her legs wide. Just trust and calm.

No more bindings.

 

 **Hitting** , (physical violence)

Kara threw the first punch. It landed squarely and Lee recoiled. He drew back and his fist connected with her cheek. She took a step and shook her head. They rubbed their offended parts and stood locked in a glare.

Lee crumbled first and pulled her close, crushing his mouth to hers. She responded, jamming her hands into his pants and stroking him hard. They punished each other with their bodies until orgasms racked them.

When they were done, Lee kissed the raised red welt on her cheek. She smiled and winked.

“Maybe next time we should start with kissing?”

 

 **Obliterate** , (masturbation)

Hitting is the only thing that works. Lee pounds on the speed bag, shoulders burning, exorcising her existence. It’s her face instead of the bag, her blood instead of red leather, her betrayal sharp after all of these weeks.

Only after she’s obliterated can he feel anything else. His dick is hard in his hand and he pumps with shattered muscles; needs to feel something good, and he almost has it this time. His balls tighten with pleasure, fingers urgent.

At the crest, her face flashes, smirking and his orgasm is thin, unsatisfying. Next time he hits the bag harder.

 

 **Mutual Admiration** (mutual masturbation)

Lee leans casually against the bulkhead, his hand lazily fondling his cock.

Spread out on her rack, Kara’s eyes linger as she fondles her breast, pinching a taut nipple. Kara hungrily sucks on two fingers then slides them along her folds.

Lee pumps harder as Kara jams her fingers inside, thrusting and arching her back. Soaked fingers work her clit and she moans, eyes locking onto Lee as his body tightens.

Fisting his cock faster, he strains against the urge to sink his face into her wetness.

They are panting, strumming in unison as she cries out again and again.

 

 **In The Hallway** , (exhibitionism)

Kara pushed Lee against the wall, jerked his pants down and dropped to her knees.

“Kara! What are you doing? This is – oh, frak.” Lee’s protests were halted by the slick heat of her mouth around his cock.

Footsteps approached and passed the narrow hallway. Lee watched anxiously, his hands in her hair, unable to stop. His heart pounded from the rhythmic pulsing of Kara’s mouth and the blur of soldiers hurrying by.

Her head bobbed, working his cock as more footsteps approached. The steps slowed and stopped. Lee turned away, closed his eyes and came hard into her mouth.

 **Life & Death**, (erotic asphyxiation)

Lee’s hand is tight around Kara’s throat, thumb jammed in the soft flesh under her chin. His cock digs deep as his other hand wraps in her hair, twisting into knots as he drives her into the sheets. Pleasure courses through her body as she stares up at him, anger and arousal tightening his jaw, the corded muscles of his arms as he squeezes her breath away. It feels like floating, and on days like this, she wants him to choke her until everything goes black, forcing out the thought of another dead kid. Why does she get to live?


End file.
